


Kissing Day

by Kitkattu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, when you start writing for a different rarepair and then you create a new one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkattu/pseuds/Kitkattu
Summary: Today is National Kissing Day, and Diantha has been avoiding getting kissed by the rest of the Grandcypher crew all day. She goes into town with Lyria to go shopping, but it seems she can't quite get away from talking about the holiday, and she realizes why she's never really participated in it...





	Kissing Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a different rare pair (i'll write one for them hopefully soon), but it turned into kind of a Lyria / Diantha fic instead. I just wanted to do something soft for National Kissing Day; kisses are one of my favorite things so~  
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

The first kiss was supposed to be magical. A moment with the person you held so close to your heart that the kiss made the heart explode, the hold so tight that it just turned into a love that flowed through every being of your body. A critical spark in the explosion that was to be that love, and the relationship forged from it being the aftermath, and each kiss therefore creating more explosions and a greater and bigger relationship; you could blow up all of time and space but all that would matter is the aftermath that was your love with another.

At least, that’s how some of the books Diantha had read kind of described it. Maybe she added some prose while she was half asleep and able to think of such things without a tinge of embarrassment or regret.

Nevertheless, the topic of kissing couldn’t be avoided at all today, and so the thought of her first kiss couldn’t leave her either. The more forward members of the crew talked about it nonstop, most of the crew in general putting in their own two cents about their allure or disdain to the act, while Diantha just stood on the sidelines of it all. But being holed up in her room all day writing wouldn’t calm her mind, and doing things around the ship could be a bit risky. So she busied herself with shopping with Lyria in town to try and take her mind off of it and avoid being asked, but of course ---

“Diantha? Did you celebrate Kissing Day on your island?” Lyria’s curious gaze always begged for answers to any question she asked, exceptant for any sort of reply. Diantha’s eyes only glanced briefly into those big saucers before she turned away, her eagerness a bit embarrassing to face head on when it came to this.

“U-Um, I believe so. I remember doing it some years ---”

“OOOOOH WITH WHO WITH WHO?!?!” Diantha swore Lyria could scream her lungs out occasionally, wincing as she shouted right next to her ear, though thoughts not on her now pounding eardrums but on Lyria’s excitement. Of course this was probably a cute holiday to participate in for her, but her focus on Diantha felt way too gungho.

“J-Just my parents. I never really thought about kissing anyone else on my island, even before I became a maiden.”

“Oooh…” An unhappy-sounding reply. Was she expecting the anxious bookworm to have some sort of devilish or risque past?!

...She almost wanted to say sorry about that; for not being that exciting or having interesting stories from when she was a kid. Lyria’s downcast expression really made her feel bad…

“Why did you never think about it?” What?

“Think about what?”

“Kissing anyone else. Did you never even do it with the other maidens?” Why did that question strike a nerve in her? It made her blush with Lyria being so forward again, but for some reason it made her a bit upset inside too. ‘Just because.’ She wanted to say, but Lyria would press a bit more and she knew that. So the reason was...The reason was…

Diantha fell silent for a moment, looking intently into an accessory shop’s window as if she’d find her answer there.

“...I love the maidens. I was really grateful for their company and friendship when we did stuff together. But...I guess I never really felt with them until right before I graduated.” The truth stung her heart, brows furrowing as she started to walk and talk, with Lyria following behind. “So it probably would’ve just felt awkward if I tried to, so it never really came to mind, you know? I probably would’ve been awkward anyways since i-it’s kissing; it’s nice but it’s embarrassing; but with not even feeling like I could or even thinking about the day with them...I never felt like I was really with anyone when I was younger either; I had some friends in school and my activities, but I was never…” She trailed off as they neared the docks, pausing to let a group of men carrying lumber to the workyard pass. Looking over them, Diantha could just see the top of the Grandcypher… “…So I never thought about it because I didn’t really think I could, I guess. Besides my parents, there wasn’t anyone I really connected with to even feel embarrassed about thinking they’d kiss me.”

They both fell silent then, Diantha looking on at the tiny seen portion of the ship, and then the whole thing once the lumber stopped blocking their view. She let out a sigh through her nose at the whole sight of the ship, expression relaxing. It always felt nice, seeing the ship like this, observing all of its beauty from so close yet so far away.

“...But that ship,” Diantha started, turning to face Lyria, the worried look on her face making Diantha’s expression soften more, “That ship has way too many people I’d feel embarrassed about kissing me.” Seeing Lyria’s expression turn more shocked prompted a small smile from Diantha, adjusting the bags on her arms as she tried to gesture towards the ship. “Some of them up there have been talking about it nonstop, you know? The captain has been pelletted on their cheeks all day from everyone, and everyone has been talking about their opinions on it for hours before I snuck away with you. Whether it’s because I knew they’d love to or not, I felt I was going to get bombarded ---”

Lips pressed to her cheek shut her up mid sentence. It wasn’t just a quick moment; the softness stayed for a good while until Lyria pulled away, grinning ear-to-ear and giggling, looking oh so proud of herself. “Well you should be, since all of the crew loves you so much, Diantha! I’m surprised you’ve avoided it all so well until now!”

“Lyria…” Diantha could only whisper to herself, awestruck, gingerly holding her cheek so as not to make the feeling disappear too fast. Looking at Lyria being so happy made her heart swell, and her words made her feel so warm, feeling that everything in that moment was genuine...Genuine love…

She took her hand away from her cheek and to Lyria’s chin, turning the other girl’s head slightly before kissing her cheek as well. Hearing Lyria gasp made her face heat up, pulling away a bit quicker than she had intended, clearing her throat. “W-Well, with something like what you did, that deserved some reciprocation, right?” She asked, not meeting Lyria’s eyes for a moment, but knowing the blue-haired girl could see that tears were welling up in her own.

“Of course! It’s great to give the people you love something like this once in awhile, right?” Lyria responded, Diantha looking over to see her cheeks a soft pink, but looking so happy about everything she saw in front of her. Diantha smiled unconsciously at that, just letting out a simple sound in agreement while nodding her head, before Lyria started leading the way to the ship. “Now everyone on the ship will see that we’re back and give us hundreds of kisses!”

“I-I don’t know if I could handle hundreds ---”

“Oh, well...I guess your lips and cheeks would get a bit funny-feeling after hundreds…”

Diantha couldn’t help but laugh as she followed after Lyria, another weight seemingly lifted off of her as the two of them talked all the way to the ship. Whether she was looking forward to the fabled mountain of kisses or not...The embarrassed grin on her face said it all.


End file.
